


Snow Halation

by minamiskotori



Series: November Write-A-Day Challenge [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Mild Spoilers, Post-Game, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Kaede celebrates Christmas with her best friends.





	Snow Halation

5:30 P.M. That’s what the clock read. Kaede stared up at the clock and fiddled her fingers together, wondering when Shuichi, his datefriend Kokichi, and Angie would be coming over. She could smell the aroma of the gingerbread cookies Tenko was baking in the kitchen, and wished she had a plate of them in front of herself right now. She looked around the room before she saw the red piano she bought a while ago. Kaede figured that she would practice playing some Christmas songs while waiting for Shuichi and Kokichi, and she walked over to the piano and sat in her seat.

A songbook already was laying on the rack of the piano. Kaede opened the book and skimmed through the pages before she found the sheet music for “jingle bells”. After reading over the sheet music a few times, Kaede turned her eyes down to the piano keys. Inhaling, she laid her fingers on the keys, and started playing after exhaling. Contrary to how she had the tune composed in her head, she ended up having to play the first few keys of “jingle bells” a million times before it came out sounding well. 

Kaede lets out a frustrated sigh before moving onto the next part of the song. Her fingers seemed much clumsier than she remembers them being- before she realized that she was never the Ultimate Pianist beforehand. This awkwardness was just a natural part of herself, and she thought that she should simply embrace it already. 

As she tapped her fingers on the keys, she hummed the tune to herself so she knew where to put her fingers next. With this technique, she got halfway through the song before she hit another brown note. In spite of this, Kaede felt proud of herself for making it this far in the song. She then started hearing the sounds of clapping, and when she turned around, she saw Tenko applauding her for her performance. 

“Wooo! That was amazing! Great job, Kaede!” Tenko cheered, jumping up and down and waving her arms like a cheerleader. Kaede chuckled to herself seeing how enthusiastic her girlfriend was being. She got up and walked over to her girlfriend, and gave her a hug. Tenko froze in surprise of being hugged by her girlfriend before wrapping her arms around Kaede as well.

The girls stayed like this for a while before they heard the doorbell ring. 

‘I’ll get it!’ Kaede shouted, freeing herself from Tenko’s embrace to go over to answer the door. She opened the door, and could hear the wailing of the winter winds as Shuichi, Kokichi, and Angie walked inside. The trio were bundled in layers upon layers, and dusted with snow. Nonetheless, they still had smiles on their faces and rosy cheeks. Shuichi pulled off his gloves and then pulled off Kokichi’s beanie, while Angie ran up to and tackle hugged Tenko. 

Seeing all of her friends at her house having fun was the best thing in the world to Kaede. “Merry Christmas, you guys!” She exclaimed. Kaede then heard the oven beep, which meant that the gingerbead cookies were done cooling off. She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed the cookies off the stove. 

“Cookies are done!” She called out, walking back into the living room. Kokichi and Angie were the first to run up to get a cookie, with Shuichi and Tenko coming shortly after.

“These are really good!” Kokichi said through the chews of their cookie, “Did you make these, Kaede?”

“Actually, no. Tenko was the one who baked them.” Kaede looked over at her girlfriend, who was beaming with pride when she mentioned it.

“Either way, these are delightful! Thank you for inviting us to your house for Christmas, Kaede!’ Angie beamed. 

“Thanks! I’m so glad to be here with you all.” She gave them a smile, one that told them that the new year would be filled with hope for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not Christmas at all, but that won't stop me from writing Christmas fluff!! I love writing warm and fuzzy stuff like this!!


End file.
